redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Guns Of Tharsis
The Guns Of Tharsis is the only Free Fire Zone liberation mission in Red Faction: Guerrilla, where the Red Faction must traverse the zone by dodging the gun blasts, among side Alec Mason who needs to reach the EDF Artillery Base in order to destroy three main power cores which powers up the guns, allowing the Red Faction to move into Eos sector. Briefing Hugo Davies: Welcome to D-Day, Mason. Parker, Dust and Oasis are now free of EDF control. These guns are all that stand between us and Eos. Colonel Broga's data has exposed gaps in their artillery coverage. We've plotted multiple lines of attack to exploit them. Here's your path, Mason. Follow these waypoints and don't wander off. The odds are against us, and a lot of people won't be coming back. But if we can't silence those guns, the fight for Mars is over. Walkthrough First off drive your vehicle to the rendezvous point where you'll meet up with three Red Faction drivers. Join them and traverse the zone by following each yellow waypoint without being hit by other drivers that could block your way and the gun blasts rain. Checkpoint! Once you reached the bridge you'll have to destroy three power cores with explosives or rockets located within the EDF Artillery Base. Each building will be heavily guarded so its the best way to fly through each building and killing every EDF soldier in your way. When all the power cores are destroyed, the mission is complete and the sector is liberated. Dialogue Start * RF Commander: Mason, get in position. You need to rendezvous with that group ahead of you. * RF Commander: We've got to make it through that zone. It's our only chance. After Meeting Up with the Group * RF Commander: Follow the path on your map. You wander off and those guns will blow you to pieces. * RF Commander: Get to the next waypoint as fast as you can. The longer you'll take, the more time they have to target you. RF Members's Quotes * "This ain't no waypoint!" * "Almost there. I can see the bridge." * "We're all gonna die out here." * "Damn, that just missed me!" * "I can't see! I can't see!" * "We gotta win this one." * "Not far now. Keep going!" * "Help me! There's blood everywhere!" * "Stay on target!" * "Where's the waypoint? Where's the damn waypoint?" * "Watch where you're driving!" * "Don't panic." * "The base is coming into range." Delaying Waypoints * RF Commander: What the hell you waiting for? Get to the waypoint! * RF Commander: Drive! Drive! Drive! Hit the accelerator, Mason! Bridge Checkpoint * Mason: I made it. * RF Commander: Locate the power cores and destroy them. There'll be three of them. First Core Destroyed * Mason: Power core destroyed. Second Core Destroyed * Mason: One more core to go. Third Core Destroyed * Mason: That's the last core. * RF Commander: The gun has been silenced, Mason. It's over. * Mason: No, commander. This is just the beginning. * RF Commander: You're right. Eos won't even know what hit 'em. Outcome * The Guns of Tharsis being silenced thanks to Alec, the Red Faction forces moved into Eos sector leaving the Free Fire Zone clear for public traffic knowing that it isn't restricted anymore after liberation. Category:Missions in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Missions